Dragon Ball: Legacy of Frieza
''Dragon Ball: Legacy of Frieza '''is an online novel by Zeon1. It takes place two years after Dragon Ball: Breaking Bad, and continues the story of the protagnists. Themes Coming Soon! Complete Dialog When I was two, I broke my leg. When it healed, I broke it again. Yeah. -Zeon1 'Afraid of a Family Reunion with a shot of a small house in the middle of the night. Crickets can be heard. Suddenly the camera changes to a bedroom. The lights are off, and two lumps are on the bed. The one closest to the screen moves. Female Voice: 'You're awake, aren't you? ''other lump rolls over as well. 'Male Voice: '''How can you always tell? '''Female Voice: '''You snore when you're asleep. '''Male Voice: '''I do not! ''brief pause. '''Male Voice: '''This is about the gathering, isn't it? '''Female Voice: '''How can one of the strongest men in the universe be afraid of a little family gathering? '''Male Voice: '''I don't know.. it's just that... '''Female Voice: '''Still getting over him, right? '''Male Voice: ''Sighs Yes. '''Female Voice: '''He's dead, Rigor! You killed him, remember? '''Rigor: '''Yeah, but... I just can't shake the feeling that something else is out there... waiting. ''brief pause Female Voice: 'You'd better get some sleep. We don't won't Parigor getting cranky again. '''Rigor: '''I swear he scowled at me when I made him eat those potatoes! ''lump lowers back down. 'Female Voice: '''Rigor... just relax. '''Rigor: '''Uh huh. You're not the one who has to clean up the little beast's diaper when he goes, Separi. '''Separi: '''What happened to you volunteering? '''Rigor: '''That was before I realized the stomach he has. ''lump shakes her head, lowers completely. Rigor stays up, sighs, lowers as well. End scene. '''Reunions with the camera looking at a very young child sleeping in a crib. His eyes are closed, he's only wearing a diper, and has his tail in his hands. He's using it like a pillow. He has the traditional black hair, similar to Separi's but as small as Rigor's. to shot outside the crib. Rigor lifts up the child, grinning slightly. Rigor: 'Come on, Parigor, wake up! ''slowly opens his eyes, looking down at his father. '''Parigor: '''D-daddy? '''Rigor: '''That's right. Now, come out, it's breakfast time, and you're going to meet some of daddy's old friends! '''Parigor: ''eyes Okay. ''Yawns. carries Parigor out into the living room of the house. Separi, wearing traditional Saiyan armor, is setting down a breakfast that looks more like a buffet. Rigor: ''eyebrow at Separi. You're going to wear that? '''Separi: 'look up. ''Hey, it's what the guys first saw me wearing, and except for Chi-Chi and Videl, the only thing they've seen me wearing. And don't act like you're wearing new clothes. ''looks down, and the camera pans down with him, showing him wearing his traditional gi. He shakes his head. Rigor: 'There's a difference. '''Separi: '''Oh, just go and eat your breakfast. ''up and looks crossly at Rigor. He grins nervoulsy and sits down, setting Parigor into a child's seat. They both begin to eat. cuts to Rigor and Separi, with Parigor riding piggyback on Rigor, flying close to a mountain range. 'Separi: '''Are you sure he's here? '''Rigor: '''It's the only place he's ever stayed. I'd be suprised if he moved. ''land down in a small clearing. A cave is there, with a small door sticking out. Rigor walks up and knocks. A moment passes, and the door opens. A Namekian appears. '''Barren: ''Smiles Hello, Rigor. '''Rigor: '''Been a while, huh? ''scars on Barren, frowns. ''Got roughed up? '''Barren: 'Shrugs ''Tried to catch a dinosaur. It didn't work. ''Parigor and Separi, smiles at Separi. ''Good to see you again, but who is this young one? '''Parigor: 'out and pokes Barren's face. ''I'm Parigor! '''Barren: '''Huh. You named him with a combination fo your names. Original. '''Rigor: 'Shrugged ''Ah, well. ''to Rigor, Separi, Barren, and Parigor riding piggyback on Barren, landing in a large swamp, with a large crocodile on a small island, a door in it's mouth. Rigor walks up and knocks on the door. door opens, and, standing in the throat, is a dark orange being wearing a torn-up t-shirt and ratty jeans. He has a black beard curled at the end, and black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Rigor: '''Whoah! You've changed, Grif. '''Grif: '''Meh. I got bored just wearing the same old armor. I'm an artist now! '''Separi: '''Really? I've never seen any of your pieces. '''Grif: ''something about rejected artists, then notices Parigor. Hey hey! A little Saiyan kid! ''up Parigor, looks up at him, looks at Rigor and Separi. ''You two had a kid? I mean, I'm not suprised, since Rigor rescued you and all, and you taught him how to go star swimming, and- ''fires a small Ki blast in Grif's face. The orange being dissappears, and drops Parigor, who hovers in midair. Grif: 'You little- '''Rigor: '''Hey, hey! ''Parigor out of the air and holds him. ''He's just a kid, and he doesn't like it when you make funny faces at him. '''Grif: '''Yeah, yeah. Just keep him away from me. ''to the lawn behind Goku and Gohan's house. The gang walks in, and are immediatley spotted by the group. Gohan and Goten run up first, followed by Pan. Rigor hugs Gohan and Goten, while Separi walks towards the ladies, with Pan following again. 'Goten: '''Rigor! How are you doing, bro? '''Rigor: '''Better than ever, how are you? '''Gohan: '''You know, the usual. Making a living. ''appears behind Rigor, having used Instant Transmission. He taps Rigor lightly on the shoulder. Rigor starts and jumps more 12 feet in the air, then floats back down. Gohan and Goten are laughing. 'Rigor: '''Dad! Don't do that! '''Goku: '''Oh come on! It's been a while! '''Vegeta's Voice: '''Hmph. ''and the others turn around, to see Vegeta standing aloof as he always is, looking daggers at Parigor. 'Rigor: '''Ummm... Vegeta? '''Vegeta: '''He's full-blooded, isn't he? '''Rigor: '''Umm... yeah. '''Vegeta: '''He stole my outfit. ''apparently Parigor has. He's dressed in a miniature version of Vegeta's attire, except without the white gloves. 'Rigor: '''Well, it was the only thing he would we-!! ''and the others look up in shock, as well as Barren, Separi, and all others who can sense Ki there, such as Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin. 'Rigor: '''W-what power! '''Goten: '''And it's coming straight from the highlands! 'New Threat with an outside shot of Yunzibit Highlands, the place were Goku and Vegeta fought so many years ago. In the center lies a small crater, were a lone Ice-jinn stands. He is in a transformation similar to Coolers, but the spikes on his head and the shoulder plates that stick out are much shorter. Also, there is a simple color switch. Goku, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, Separi, Barren, Grif, and Trunks land in front of him. Goku takes a step forward. Goku: '''Hey, you! What do you want here? What are you doing here? '''Ice-jinn: ''not facing the group. My name is... Nitro. I was banished by my Uncle, because of my strength. I finally returned... and crash-landed here. ''to face the group. ''It's been a while since I've destroyed a planet. Yours, I'm thinking. ''steps forward. Rigor: '''Like hell you will! '''Nitro: '''Big words. '''Rigor: '''What, are you scared? '''Nitro: ''Laughs What? You can't be serious. I'm the farthest thing from scared. '''Rigor: '''Then fight me. '''Nitro: 'and cracks knuckles. ''Gladly. ''two stare at each other for a minute, and then they both disappear. They reappear, and their fists smash into each other. They both fly back, and Rigor launches a small Eraser Cannon, which Nitro grabs and crushes. Rigor: '''Nice one. '''Nitro: '''C'mon, Saiyan, don't play games with me. I get bored easily. '''Rigor: ''Straightens Fine, I'll get serious. Hope you're ready. ''begins to power up, yelling. Slowly, his hair lifts up, and then turns gold. He eyes turn emerald, but he continues to power up, finally, he lets out a final cry. All his hair except one is now static, not as messy as it usually is. He stands there, a Super Saiyan 2. Nitro lets out a low whistle. Nitro: 'Very good. I might have a good workout. '''Rigor: '''I'll give you more than a workout! ''charges forward, swiming his fist, which Nitro sidesteps easily. Rigor than brings his hands toghether and fires a Eraser Cannon at close range. Nitro staggers, and Rigor slams his fist into Nitro's jaw. Nitro's fist launches up, connecting with Rigor's stomach. Nitro then grabs Rigor's shoulders and headbutts him, then tossing him up into the air and flying straight at him. quickly turns around, firing a quick Kamehameha. It is so quick that it is actually weaker than it would have been fully charged, and it only glances off Nitro. However, it gives Rigor the time he needs to bring his hands toghether and bring them both down on Nitro's head. Nitro lets out a cry and topples to the ground below, making a crater. than extends his arms and creates two rather large Eraser Cannons. He then brings his arms toghether, also merging the Erasers. He fires them both off as a much stronger beam, impacting the crater where Nitro lies. Smoke fills the air, and Rigor descends, still transformed. Silence settles. leaps out of the smoke, smashing Rigor across the face and sending him crashing into a large stone formation. Nitro wastes no time and quickly flies over to where Rigor is getting up, and brings his knee into the Saiyan's face. Blood spurts out of Rigor's broken nose. than wraps his tail around Rigor's body, punching him repeatedly in the stomach. Rigor gasps a few times as blood pours out of his mouth. The tail's grip tightens, and the blood stops coming. Rigor is only gasping as Nitro continues to punch him. Suddenly, the Ice-jinn stops, and lifts Rigor up. 'Nitro: '''Pathetic. I expected more from a Super Saiyan. ''turns to face the group, at the same time using his tail to fling Rigor incredibly far, even leaving the planet's orbit. Unbknowest to the group, Rigor arrives the moon, where he bounces across the surface a few times before stopping himself. However, to the others, it looks like Rigor has just been murdered in cold blood. 'Separi: '''RIGOR!! '''Goku: '''Why....you.... ''transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, and launches himself at Nitro, landing a double blow on the Ice-jinns back. As Nitro flies backward, a large Pyrocannon hits his back, sending him smashing back into Goku's fist, which knocks him to the floor. Goku, with Separi a little bit away, stand over Nitro as he pulls himself back. '''Evil Incarnate with Nitro slowly pulling himself back up. Goku puts his hands toghether, and brings them both down on Nitro's head, sending the Ice-jinn to the floor. Nitro: 'W-why you... '''Goku: '''You're going to pay for what you did to Rigor! '''Nitro: '''Heh... heh heh... '''Goku: '''What's so funny? '''Nitro: '''The fact that... ''up, begins to power up ''I'm only scratching the surface of my power! '''Goku: '''What?! ''lets out a groan as his power level slowly rises. His muscles grow slightly, and so do the spikes on his body. Small spikes appear on his tail (because he's awesome like that). He finishes and looks at Goku. 'Nitro: '''Time for round 2! ''lunges forward, striking Goku across the face, sending him flying back. Separi yells and becomes a Super Saiyan, then fires another Pyrocannon. Nitro whips around and deflects it, striking her and sending her flying back. Goku leaps out of the rubble and crashes into Nitro, sending them both into the air. quickly exchange blows, and Goku kicks Nitro back, then fires a small Kamehameha, which hits Nitro dead on. As he quickly wheels back towards his enemy, Goku headbutts him, sending them both flying a short way back. quickly recovers and charges in midair, grabbing Nitro's horns and flipping him over, then accellerating towards the ground, finally whipping Nitro over his head and smashing him into the ground. A dust cloud fills the area. Goku flies out, and Nitro quickly appears above him, bringing his fists down on the Super Saiyan 3's head. Goku crashes to the ground, and Nitro lands, picking Goku up. 'Nitro: '''Foolish one, how dare you challange me? ''starts as a Final Flash strikes his shoulder, causing him to drop Goku, who collapses and detransforms. Vegeta stands there, a Super Saiyan 2, hands recovering from the Final Flash position. 'Nitro: '''You wish to interfere? '''Vegeta: '''I alone will kill Kakarot. Now, get out of my way! '''Nitro: '''Make me. ''wastes no time and quickly launches himself at Nitro, powering up. Nitro fires a large Ki blast, and Vegeta deflects it. Nitro slams his knee into Vegeta's jaw, sending him reeling. The Ice-jinn then headbutts Vegeta and begins hitting him multiple times in the chest. brings his hands toghether and fires another Final Flash at close range. Nitro stumbles back, and the Saiyan Prince quickly rams his head into Nitro's stomach, causing him to gasp. Vegeta finally kicks the stunned Ice-jinn to the floor. Vegeta prepares to finish him off, Nitro's tail grabs his leg and flings him to the ground. Nitro then rolls over, firing a close Ki blast directly on Vegeta's face. Vegeta slumps, unconsious. Nitro then grabs him and lifts him up. quickly becomes a Super Saiyan, along with Goten. They slowly begin preforming the manuevers of the Fusion Dance, but Nitro quickly drops Vegeta and slams into Trunks, sending him skidding on the dirt. Goten quickly charges a Kamekameha, but Nitro uses his tail to trip Goten, then kicks him a distance away from Trunks. quickly gets to his feet and launches himself at Nitro, who looks at him without moving. As Trunks launches a punch, Nitro grabs him and gets him in a headlock. 'Nitro: '''Your... persistance... is really... TICKING ME OFF! ''Goku's nearby body and hurls him in the direction of the moon as well. begins to stand up, but then sees what Nitro is about to do. 'Goten: '''NO! '''Nitro: '''Maybe this will change your foolish minds. ''snaps Trunks's neck. '''Child's Power scene of the moon, quite and peaceful. The camera lingers for a good bit before suddenly snapping into a different area as Rigor lands, skidding across, before finally righting and stopping himself, using his hands to drag himself to a stopping place. slowly stands up, nursing his ribs. He coughs out some blood and curses. Unknown Voice: 'You've looked better. ''young Saiyan-lookalike steps out of the shadows, grinning. His hair is cropped short and sticks up, without any bangs. 'Rigor: '''R-razen... I thought you... returned to your... dimension after... helping us. '''Razen: '''You need help. As the son of a Kai, I can't refuse. ''reaches out his hand, and fires a small orb that hovers in front of Rigor for a few moments before flying into his chest. Slowly, the cuts, bruises, and eternal damage dissappear. Rigor stands straight up, looking at Razen. 'Rigor: '''Thank you. '''Razen: '''As I said, you need help. '''Rigor: '''What can you tell me about this guy? '''Razen: '''He is truly King Cold's nephew, but he grew too quickly in power, almost immediatley becoming equal in strength to Majin Buu. At 100%, he is easily stronger than a Super Saiyan 3. He was banished because of this. '''Rigor: '''So how do we beat him? '''Razen: '''I... don't know. '''Goku's Voice: '''Well, whatever we can do, think of it quickly. ''and Razen both turn. Goku, detransformed, is walking up to them. His overshirt is completely gone and his undershirt is on the way. He grins through his messed up face. 'Goku: '-because I don't think the others will hold him for long. But I've got an idea... cuts to Parigor, who watches as Trunks's body hits the ground. As Goten lets out a yell and charges, the sound seems almost muted. The camera zooms up to his face, a mixture of rage and revulsion. He suddenly thrusts his head up. 'Parigor: '''AAAAAAHHHH!!! ''hair turns gold, and his eyes become green, he is a Super Saiyan! He suddenly appears in front of Nitro and kicks him the jaw, strong enough so you can physically see the dust flying off Nitro's face. The Ice-jinn then lets out a cry and flies a good distance away, finally crashing into a mountain. raises his left hand, and a small, less powerful Eraser Cannon forms in his hand. Letting out another cry, he hurls it at where Nitro is, creating a large Mushroom cloud. Several moments pass, and then Nitro reappers, kneeing Parigor in the jaw, sending him crashing back, detrasnforming. has changed. His muscles now bulge, and he seems incredibly taller. Angry, he lifts himself up in the air. He is at full power. 'Nitro: '''Enough! I will destroy you, and all you- ''a large beam flies down from space and strikes him, sending him to the ground and ingulfing his area in a large explosion. '''Final Battle space, Rigor and Goku lower their hands, having just fired off an enourmous Kamehameha. Goku is in Super Saiyan 3, while Rigor is in SSJ2. Razen: 'That didn't kill him. '''Rigor: '''I hope so. '''Goku: '''Because if it didn't, then that means he'll come up here to take care of us... away from Earth. '''Razen: '''Doesn't matter. If he beats you, which he will, then he'll destroy Earth. '''Goku: '''There's always a way to win. '''Rigor: '''Right! ''Nitro speeds towards them, nearly crashing into the moon. He stands above them, visibly angry, eyes bulging with fury. '''Nitro: '''How dare you attack me?! I'll destroy you all! '''Rigor: ''gulps Sorry, Separi, but this might be it... ''lets out a yell and shoots himself at them. Goku and Rigor step up side by side, and punch at the same moment, amplifiying their power. Nitro lets out a grunt as he is pushed back by the punch. Goku and Rigor then quickly charge a Kamehameha, which sends the Ice-jinn back further. teleports behind them, using his tail to knock Rigor away while grabbing Goku's neck. He begins choking him out, but Rigor quickly bounces back, using a quick Ki burst out of his hands to send his head smashing into Nitro's stomach, just like what he did to Pacifier not to long ago. Nitro: 'GAAAHH!! ''Rigor and Nitro are both falling to the ground, but Rigor is slightly faster, and hits it first. Right before Nitro hits the ground, Goku appears in front of him, a charged Kamehameha ready to be fired. 'Goku: '''HAAAAAA!!! ''explosion envelops Nitro, sending him flying back, though he quickly teleports forward, whipping Goku with his tail and sending him flying back, crashing into a crater. He detransforms back into a Super Saiyan 2. Rigor lunges forward again, this time at full power. Nitro smashes him back into the wall. Rigor pulls himself back. 'Rigor: '''THAT'S IT! ''powers up, then raises one hand, creates an Eraser Cannon. He then slowly makes it bigger and bigger, until it is incredibly large. Then, he detaches it from his hand, "holding" it. He pulls it behind his back. 'Rigor: '''KA....ME.....HA....ME... ''energy of a Kamehameha merges with that of the Eraser Cannon, creating a large orb of light. Rigor grins, then dissappers. He finally appears right next to Nitro, crouched low, the [[Eraser Kamehameha|orb] in his hands. Nitro looks down in shock.] 'Rigor: '''HAAAAAAA!!! ''massive beam seems to explode from his hands, quickly enveloping Nitro, then quickly envelops the moon. It's power is so large that the Earth even shakes, thousands of miles away. Cuts back to Earth, were a battered Separi slowly pulls herself up. She looks up at the moon, now a large glowing orb in the sky, so bright it can be clearly seen, and knows what Rigor is doing. 'Separi: '''Rigor... no... ''to inside the beam, where Nitro is struggling to keep his footing against the enourmas power. Blood is spurting out of cracks in his armor, and bruises are already visible. 'Nitro: '''No.... noooo.... ''in, being hurled back and hit with the full force of the Eraser Kamehameha ''NOOO!!!! ''shot of the Moon, with the energy still filling it. Finally, the screen is covered in a brilliant flash of light. back to the inner shot of the Moon. The light slowly fades, and Rigor descends slowly from to the ground(how did he get up there?). He has detransformed, and is now in base form. He collapses, breathing hard. Goku pulls himself over to him. 'Goku: '''I think we.... did.... it... '''Rigor: '''I don't know... that was all... I had... ''both start to breathe easier, but at that moment, Nitro's boot lands next to them. Goku and Rigor look up in shock. Nitro is a mess. Most of his organic armor is in peices, he is bleeding heavily from many places, and he is bruised all over. 'Nitro: '''I-incredible. That was... amazing. I actually felt geniune pain! '''Rigor: '''N-no... that was the last... I had... '''Goku: '''Not it wasn't. There's only one solution left. ''looks at Razen, who is standing in shock. '''Fusion Razen: 'That's insane! ''and Rigor are standing linear, each a few inches from the other. Goku is standing in front of them, quickly explaining the plan while Nitro watches idly. 'Goku: '''I told you, it only lasts 30 minutes! And this is our last chance. If this fails, then we're finished! Earth, all the planets. If Nitro isn't stopped here, it's over. '''Rigor: '''Please, Razen. Our power levels are almost equal. '''Razen: '''Maybe the fact that I'm agreeing... is why I was banished... but not matter, let's go. ''and Razen preform the Fusion Dance. 'Rigor: '''FUUUUSS... '''Razen: '''SSSIOOOONNN... '''Nitro: '''What are you? NO! ''hurls a large blast, knocking Goku to the ground, right as their fingers connect. The area is covered by a massive explosion. 'Nitro: '''Hah... heh... Maybe I was a bit overzealous with that blast... heh... '''Unknown Voice: '''Overzealous... but too late. ''figure steps out of the explosion. He wears the traditional Fusion vest, and his hair is styled like Rigor's but as short as Razen's. As Nitro stares in shock, the Fusion becomes a Super Saiyan. 'Fusion: '''You're done. ''fusion appears in front of Nitro, kicking him straight in the face and sending him toppling back. He then charges forward, delivering several large punches that cause shockwaves. Nitro is tossed around a bit before being sent brutally to the ground. leaps up, firing a large Death Beam up at the Fusion, who deflects it easily. The Fusion then appears in front of Nitro, smashing his fists into the Ice-jinn's stomach. Nitro coughs up blood, and his mouth guard shatters, revealing a crab-like mouth. He takes a few steps back, then charges forward. 'Nitro: '''I will never be beaten by a pathetic monkey like- OOOOFFF!!! ''Fusion has kneed him in the chest. Nitro keels over, letting out a soundless scream, completely winded. The Fusion then spins neatly around, kicking his jaw. Nitro topples back, completely defenseless. The Fusion readies one last blast. 'Nitro: '''No... '''Fusion: '''Y-yes... ''is frozen in shock, then defuses into Rigor and Razen. '''Rigor: '''How?! That wasn't 30 minutes! '''Razen: '''Your own power loss from your previous two fights must have caused the fusion time to lower... '''Nitro: ''up Good... since I'm going to finish you all, starting with you, SAIYAN! ''raises his hand, and fires a massive Death Beam, which completely covers the area and is also visible from Earth. The dust slowly settles. Razen is lying on top of Goku, bruised and bloody, but alive. Rigor, who has taken the brunt of the blast, lies facedown, not moving. on Earth, a battered Separi looks up again, as her husband's energy drops to zero. She drops her face again and cries. 'Sins of the Father' pure white space. Rigor, most of clothes still missing but breathing, floats up, into this white space. A hand gently grips his shoulder. Rigor looks up; it's his father, Broly, in base form. Broly: 'You know what it would take to beat him. '''Rigor: '''F-father... I can't... he's too strong... '''Broly: '''Rigor, you know what I told you... release your rage. '''Rigor: '''But, fathe- '''Broly: '''You've made me proud, Rigor. Now prove that you are the strongest in the universe. ''fades away, Rigor nods slowly. back to the Moon. Nitro lowers himself gently to the ground, looking at the lifeless Rigor. 'Nitro: '''It's done, you simian ba- ''hand clenches, as green light slowly surounds his body and he bulks up a little. Back on Earth, Separi straightens up again, suprised that Rigor's energy has returned, and is quite stronger. Back on the moon, Rigor slowly stands up, his hair taking the formation of a Super Saiyan 2's. It starts to glow green, and Rigor's pupils dissapear. 'Rigor: '''It's over, Nitro! '''Nitro: '''I will never bow to a stupid monkey like you! ''begins charging a incredibly large Eraser Cannon, while Nitro readies another Super Death Beam. There is a moment of standoff, where both sides glare at each other. Rigor lets out a yell and hurls his Eraser Cannon at Nitro, who fires his Super Death Beam at the same time. The two attacks clash violently, sending shockwaves through the moon, and some on Earth. Separi, staring in shock, is joined by a woozy Parigor, who stares up also. and Razen start to wake up, looking up at Rigor. 'Goku: '''Incredible! H-he's- '''Razen: '''The Legendary Super Saiyan! ''struggles, putting more and more of his energy into the Super Death Beam, but Rigor's Eraser Cannon easily begins to overpower the Death Beam. Desperate, Nitro puts all of his energy into the attack, but the effort hardly makes any difference, and Nitro reverts to 1% power. At this stage, he can do nothing against an Eraser Cannon, and can only scream as Rigor's attack overtakes him, and he is slowly vaporized, defeated for good. dust settles. Rigor slowly descends again, back at base. He looks up into the sky, smiles briefly, and falls to the ground. Goku and Razen run towards him, as the screen goes black. '''Aftermath with a scene of Rigor and Goku arriving on Earth via Instant Transmission. Cuts to another scene of Rigor embracing Separi, and both walking off, waving goodbye to Goku and his family, by the Dragon Balls. Trunks, freshly revived, is with them, waving as well. Parigor, wearing training gear, is walking with them, grinnning. to seascape, obviously on a planet that is not Earth, due to the slightly brighter sky. Camera pans out, revealing what appears to be a teenage Parigor, talking to a girl about his age. Parigor: '''And that's... where my father's story ends. More great battles were fought, more foes were vanquished... but I like to think that the end of that story begins my own... heh... '''Girl: '''Whoah... Parigor? Do you think you'll see them again? '''Parigor: ''leans against a tree. ''I hope so..... I hope so. Trivia *This story was written before Breaking Bad. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Zeon1 Category:Page added by Zeon1